


Suffer suffer scream in pain, blood is spilling from your brain

by Laughingvirus



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band), UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Hotel Transylvania - Freeform, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel Transylvania au. EXO as the werewolves, krisho as Wayne and Wanda. Yixuan as Dracula, Yibo as Mavis (and Seungyoun is probably Johnny but he's not here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer suffer scream in pain, blood is spilling from your brain

The full moon was glaring down, white light streaming through the huge windows to the hotel lobby. Yixuan slowly walked down the stairs, throwing a glance over the lobby. It was pleasantly buzzing with life, the guests chatting among themselves.   
  
"Sir," one of the witches, Joohyun, said when Yixuan reached the bottom of the stairs. He only hummed, continuing to walk and Joohyun followed close, checklist in her hands. "All guests except the werewolves are here now."  
  
"Good," Yixuan nodded, raising his hand to wave as Taehyung, the invisible man, passed by. "Double the staff on the cleaning department now, before they get here."  
  
"Of course," Joohyun smiled and left to find the cleaning staff. Yixuan looked around the lobby again, nodding his head. Yibo's birthday this year was going to be even better than last year.   
  
"Dad," Yibo suddenly appeared out of nowhere, eyebrow raised as he looked around the huge room. "Why are there so many people?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot!" Yixuan exclaimed, pointing up in the roof. Looking up, the words ‘Happy 100th birthday Yibo!’ were woven in spider net. "100 years are special!"  
  
Yibo only shrugged. "100 years in a boring hotel isn't that special."  
  
"Now don't be like that!" Yixuan shook his head before smiling again, showcasing straight teeth and sharp fangs. "I invited the werewolves too!"  
  
"That's going to end up with me babysitting them right?" Yibo didn't look impressed and Yixuan's smile dropped. He sighed, because maybe it was partly true. "How many of them are there now? Five? Six?"  
  
"I think there were seven last time I talked to Yifan," Yixuan said, shaking his head. "I have no idea."  
  
"Sir," Jimin, a zombie who worked at the hotel, interrupted and Yixuan looked around. "They're here."

  
  
There were a moment of silence, neither Yixuan nor Yibo said anything. They just looked at the entrance doors, their sensitive ears already picking up the sound of small feet running towards the door.   
  
The doors were slammed open, followed by loud screeching and howls, as the small army of werewolves entered the lobby. Yixuan had never really understood how werewolf pups managed to be like hurricanes. Right now he could see Lu Han stealing a shoe from one of the guests, Yixing taking a broom from the cleaning staff, Zitao running around, knocking things over.   
  
In the corner of his eye, Yixuan could see Minseok, the oldest of the werewolf army, creeping up on Jimin before suddenly biting his arms, tugging backwards and successfully ripped the arm off.  
  
"Oh," Jimin just looked down on his shoulder, then up again and shrugged. "I hope he returns that."  
  
Suddenly sniffing could be heard behind Yixuan and he reached behind his back, down, to pick up the werewolf pup by the shirt.  
  
"Chanyeol," he said, tone a bit amused. "I thought we talked about this whole sniffing butts thing last time you visited."  
  
"Sorry uncle," Chanyeol apologized, gray ear twitching. "I won't do it again," he continued and Yixuan nodded, placing him down on the floor again.  
  
"Now off with you," he said and Chanyeol nodded, eagerly bouncing off. As he followed Chanyeol with his eyes, he could see Baekhyun playing with a skeleton head as if it were a ball.  
  
"They're worse than I remember," Yibo commented dryly, picking up his cape to stare at the pup, Jongdae, who was busy chewing on the fabric.   
  
"Now don't be like that," Yixuan said, taking Jongdae into his arms. The pup glanced at him, but then turned his attention back to the cape and continued chewing. He sighed. Calm down Yixuan, they're only kids. "Let go of that," he said sternly and the pup immediately obeyed. Yibo just eyes his now torn cape in distaste before sending the pup a glare.  
  
"Yixuan!" a familiar voice greeted and Yixuan looked up to see Yifan. He looked more tired since last time he'd seen him, a small pup in his arms and another sitting on his shoulders, small teeth tugging on one of his ears. "I apologize for the mess they've made."  
  
"It's okay," Yixuan said, turning his head a little to look at Jimin, who still missed his arm. "As long as your son gives back Jimin's arm."  
  
"We'll fix that," Junmyeon appeared, yet another pup resting on his hip and Yixuan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see you two are adding more soldiers to your army," he commented, small smile tugging on his lips when Junmyeon placed a hand on his bulging stomach. Kids were never something bad. But to add yet another werewolf pup to their bunch... Yixuan was seriously questioning their decisions.   
  
"We're stopping at ten," Junmyeon said, patting his stomach and Yixuan could hear Yibo scoff.   
  
"That's what you said at five, uncle," he pointed out and Junmyeon couched awkwardly, looking at Yifan.   
  
"Well," now it was Yifan's turn to cough awkwardly. "Things happened."  
  
"I can see that," Yibo commented dryly, looking down as Baekhyun started to climb up his leg, tiny claws tearing holes in his pants. He just sighed and looked back up, allowing Baekhyun to climb on him.   
  
"This is really it," Junmyeon tried but Yibo only shrugged. "I promise."  
  
"Oh but," Yixuan butted in. "Let's talk about something else," he smiled and Junmyeon nodded, turning to look at the pup in his arms, smiling and pinching his cheeks. "There's a hunt next week Yifan, would you like to follow?"  
  
"Sure," Yifan said and Junmyeon snorted, raising an eyebrow. "But I can't really hunt anymore. My nose stopped working after pup number seven."  
  
"Oh," Yifan only nodded awkwardly.   
  
"Yeah... We-" he was interrupted when a statue suddenly crashed to the floor. Somehow Baekhyun had climbed down from Yibo without being noticed and he was now, together with Chanyeol, standing beside the remains of the crushed statue, looking rather guilty.   
  
"I'm sorry," Junmyeon sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.  
  
"It's okay," Yixuan cleared his throat. "HOUSEKEEPING!"


End file.
